


Love On The Brain

by romanovanoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Based off a song, Domestic Violence, F/M, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovanoff/pseuds/romanovanoff
Summary: Natasha can't help it. He hurts her, abuses her, embarrasses her. But she still loves him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Love On The Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Warning placed for anyone who gets triggered by stories like this.  
> I heard the song and this is what came out of it. 
> 
> Originally created: July 28, 2018.

𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐠𝐨  
𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐦𝐞?

She doesn’t want anything to do with him. Her heart aches and she feels like she’s constantly falling over a cliff. Falling, and falling, and falling. Always ending up caught in the end. Rescued when all she wanted was to just-- get away. At least for a little bit. She could never get away from him, knowing she was in too deep. 

𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐮𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 

She stands there, waiting for him. Her hair set in gentle waves, going down her shoulders. A hopeful smile on her face. Waiting. And waiting. Till he finally came home. Her heart beating out of her chest when she sees the state he’s in. Always in the same state, she realizes too late. 

𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐨𝐡  
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭

The smell of another woman on him is strong and makes her want to gag. Her eyes water and she falls to her knees. She tries and tries and tries. But she still wasn’t good enough it seems. She just wanted to be his one and only, like those romance movies she’d binge-watch when he wasn’t around.

𝐒𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐥 

He approaches her slowly and lifts her up to her feet. He gives her a bruising kiss as he slams both of them into a wall, trapping her between him and the cold surface. His hands were everywhere, greedy. His lips sucking and biting on her neck and shoulder, drawing out moans that were music to his ears, driving him on.

𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐡, 𝐰𝐨𝐨, 𝐚𝐡  
𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞  
𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞  
𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 

Despite everything, she needed this. As much as he did in that moment. She couldn’t help it. It was like a drug. And she was addicted. 

𝐎𝐡, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐲 𝐈'𝐦 𝐟𝐢𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞  
𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮  
𝐂𝐚𝐧 𝐰𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐞?  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞  
𝐌𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧  
𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐲

He picks her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around him as he starts moving them towards the bedroom. While his hands were everywhere, her lips were everywhere. She didn’t know where to kiss him, suck, bite. Everywhere. 

𝐈𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 

He wasn’t nice. She’s thrown onto the floor. When she attempts to get back up she's forced right back down with a flesh fist to her cheek. His metal hand reaches out then, attaching itself to her neck, squeezing to the point her vision starts dimming from lack of oxygen. When she's close to losing consciousness he flips her around and has her pinned down, her front on the floor and his chest to her back. He unzips himself and wastes no time pulling the skirt she wore over her hips before stuffing himself with a deep groan. Her own groan matching his once he starts moving.

𝐌𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐡  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐬 𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞

“𝘕𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘢,” The Winter Soldier hissed, biting her shoulder as they both find their release. 𝘕𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘢, 𝘕𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘢, 𝘕𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘢. God, she loved hearing her name fall from his lips.

𝐍𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐝𝐨, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮

He allows her to twist them around so she could rest on top of him, chest heaving as she fought for breath. This was her favorite part of being with him. Just-- relaxing with him. Breathing with him before they got started again.

𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡  
𝐌𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧

She must be crazy. So be it, she thought with a smirk. She loved this. Loved him no matter how fucked up this relationship was.


End file.
